


Sacrifice [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, Virgin Sacrifice, sex with statues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to sacrifice something to free both himself and Dean from a sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sacrifice (Masturbation challenge 04)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659654) by [beren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Supernatural/Sacrifice.mp3) | 23:25 | 21.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sacrifice-masturbation-challenge-04) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
